Avalice
Avalice is the home planet of Sash Lilac. It is listed on the galactic stage as Celestial Body M-516 '''and is part of the Coalition of Planets and is protected by this organization and its prime directive. Avalice also has a moon (Which looks similar to Earth's) orbiting it, as shown in many scenes and images. Avalice also have a planetary ring like Uranus. It's the third planet of the Star System that carries its name, the Avalice Star System. Anthropomorphic animals are the dominant life forms on Avalice. However, there are some non-anthropomorphic that inhabitant the planet as well. Kingdoms Shang Mu It is Based on China, Hong Kong, and Japan. It also is the most advanced kingdom in technology, but also the most politically corrupt. Has a free market economy and a heavy infusion of outside cultures. Their leader is elected by district representatives, who are elected by citizens. The high taxes go towards either to keeping the metropolis clean or an effective/efficient police force. Notable locations *City Hall *Zao Land *Battlesphere *Commercial District *Shang Mu Academy *Scarves Hideout Shang Tu It is based on urban China with Persian influences in architecture. It is also where the Kingdom Stone shrine is located. Royal Palace inspired by mosques. It possess a heavy government control and regulation. Their leader is hereditary and must be related through bloodline or marriage. The new leader must also give up their name upon taking the Leader mask, though they can resign at any time. Notable locations *Royal Palace *Trap Hideout *Ancient Temple *Jade Creek and Brevon's Thermal Base *Pangu Lagoon *Aqua Tunnel (below the Royal Palace) *Avian Museum Shuigang It is based on rural China and Korea. Also the smallest and most rural kingdom and it is where Dragon Valley is located. Most houses are carved into the side of cliffs, similar to Hobbit Holes. Different from the other two kingdoms, there are no concrete rules for succession as the current dynasty bases leadership on strength, though resembling with an actual monarchy and having a king. Parusa It is not considered part of the three main kingdoms. Based on the Philippines with some Spanish influences. It's also the kingdom with the highest species diversity and the least conservative dress code due to hot climate. It is a military state and their army has much heavier firepower than the mainland to combat the stronger wildlife, having bazookas, grenade launchers and rockets. Their army may the smallest in Avalice but has strongest individual soldiers. They also have a friendly alliance with local tribes who have equally deadly archers (alchemy-enhanced arrows). It is also a kingdom with frequent natural disasters, such as flood, volcanic eruption and giant monsters. Kindly nicknamed as “The City of Adventure” and the residents are mostly apathetic to constant threats. Demography Consider that there is no relationship between element and personality/nature/etc, nor correlation between shapes, sizes, level of anthropomorphism vs. base species traits. Common *Domestic cats *Rabbits *Giant pandas *Red pandas *Birds *Bears Uncommon *Dogs *Deers *Foxes *Bats *Boars Rare or Isolated Communities *Wild cats (tigers, lions, etc) *Monkeys *Earth Dragons *Otters *Racoons *Goats *Rodents '''Note: There are Water Dragons as well, but they are believed to be a species near extinction. Sash Lilac is believed to be the last Water Dragon in existence. History Avalice used to be a standard planet filled with life and vegetation, until the spacecraft of the Ancient Dragons crash landed in the location now known as Pangu Lagoon. They wasted countless years trying to find a way to take back to the stars, but to no avail. Ultimately, the dragons decided to help the Avalicians with their technology, and condensed their energy reserve into the Kingdom Stone for the planet to use. With that, the dragons soon became nothing more than legends until the truth was uncovered by Sash Lilac. Later, Avalice is met by the sadistic Lord Brevon, who attempted to ignite civil war between the Three Kingdoms so he could steal the Kingdom Stone in order to power his Dreadnought so he could continue his galactic conquest. Through the effort of a few brave heroes, Brevon is defeated, his Dreadnought destroyed and the Kingdom Stone is split into a vortex, with new energy for the three kingdoms to share. Reference *FP Universe "Lore Bible" Category:Planets Category:Coalition